Give Me Back My Chocolate
by lazymashimaru
Summary: REuploaded Neji stole Sakura's chocolate! How will she react to that @ @


A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first try on a one-shot of nejisaku. I▓ve been having this urge to write a fic about this pairing and it▓s driving me crazy. Oh well, ENJOY!!

DISCLAIMER: I don▓t own Naruto. I especially don▓t own my Neji-kun!

Give Me My Chocolate!

There he is standing right in front of me with that HUGE smirk on his face and holding my precious chocolates! What is up with him?! If I wasn▓t tied to this pole right now I would▓ve trampled him onto the ground and break every bone in his body!! √ Inner Sakura

Sakura glared at him and cried, ⌠Why are you smirking like that?! Hyuuga Neji, cut these ropes right now!■ White orbs met emerald green ones. He simply said, ⌠Now┘ Give me a reason WHY. I suppose you forgot the wager that we made this morning┘■

Flashback

18 year old Sakura Haruno was walking along the training grounds in her training clothes (Red shirt and black shorts), clutching on what seems to be a bar of chocolate. She saw a Sakura (Cherry Blossom) Tree and proceeded to sit underneath its cooling shade. She held the chocolate bar in front of her face and playfully dangled it. ⌠I▓m gonna eat you.■ She whispered to her chocolate, ⌠I▓m gonna eat you. I don▓t care what Tsunade says but I▓m gonna eat you.■

All of a sudden a white blur cam and took her chocolate away! She stood up with flashes of anger burning in her eyes as she saw the white blur become.. ⌠Hyuuga┘Neji..■ she said through gritted teeth. The said person merely smirked and said, ⌠Well..well..well.. The famous medic nin and kunoichi of Konoha is talking to a bar of chocolate. THAT I don▓t get to see everyday.■ He tossed the chocolate into the air and grabbed it again before she could react. ⌠And it▓s my FAVORITE brand too. And what a coincidence, I▓m craving for some chocolate today.■

⌠Give it back..Hyuuga-bastard.■

⌠And what if I won▓t, Haruno-teme?■

⌠You sound like Naruto. Just give the damn chocolate back!■

⌠I don▓t wanna give it back. Let▓s make a wager, we▓ll spar and whoever wins gets the chocolate and will be able to do what he/she wants with it, the loser, however will be tied to a pole and watch on what the winner will do to the chocolate.■

▒You▓re on Hyuuga!■

End of Flasback

Obviously, we knew who won. The medic nin (not to mention the most sought after kunoichi of the village) all hot and sweaty was now having a glaring contest with the ANBU captain (not to mention the hottest guy in Konoha of this era).

Sakura bowed he head in defeat. ⌠Fine┘■ she said softly. Wide-eyed Neji went closer to her (of course with that triumphant smirk), ⌠What was that again, Sakura?■ He was pushing her temper buttons and he knew which buttons to push. Her eyebrow twitched and she took a deep breath, ⌠I said! You WIN Neji! Now don▓t make me repeat myself or else I▓ll pummel you to the ground! Just eat that damn chocolate already!■

⌠And what if I don▓t wanna eat it?■

⌠What?! Then give it to me!■

⌠Hn.■

⌠Neji!■

⌠Hn.■

⌠That▓s it, when I get out of this, I swear┘■

⌠Swear what?■ (insert infamous Neji smirk here)

⌠I swear that I▓ll tear your head off.■

⌠You wish.. Fine..I▓ll give you the chocolate.■

⌠Really?■

⌠Yes┘ But close your eyes first.■

Desperately enough, Sakura closed her eyes as she heard the wrapper being opened by Neji. ⌠Now open your mouth.■, instructed Neji. She did so. With that, he crashed his lips into hers. She seemed shocked at first but soon responded back with same fervor and passion. What she didn▓t realize was that Neji had already cut the ropes and she was already circling her arms around his neck. A few minutes later, they broke apart due to lack of oxygen intake.

Neji looked at her and touched her cheek, ⌠Like it?■ Sakura looked him in the eyes, ⌠Hmm┘That▓s the best way to eat chocolate ever. Unfortunately..■ He seemed shocked, Wasn▓t it enough?! She merely smiled and said, ⌠I think I forgot what chocolated tasted like, let▓s try it a..■ she was cut off as his lips took hers once again.

Indeed, it was the best way to eat chocolate.

A/N: Yes! It▓s now done! I really hoped you enjoyed i 


End file.
